In All Things of Nature there is Something of the Marvelous
by Jokerang
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge with Scarlet America. M for the occasional smut.
1. Holding Hands

**Originally I was going to do a 30 day OTP challenge for Frank Castle and Maria Hill. However, since that couple's ship has a population of me, myself, and I, I decided to do it for Steve and Wanda instead. Most chapters will be anywhere from 300-1000 words, and maybe longer if I feel like it.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy. Let me know what you thought!**

Cliffhangers. Steve Rogers hated those. Or rather, being stuck on one. Not like this was his choice though.

After a devastating earthquake in China, the Avengers had been the first on the spot to assist with relief efforts. Steve had gone straight into the metaphorical fire, rescuing people that he found in need, and then signaled to Sam or Rhodey that it was time to play hero.

He'd just gotten out of a pagoda and directed the monks to the nearest drop off zone when the earth suddenly cracked in two again. Caught off guard, Steve was stuck on a ledge made of concrete just in front of the pagoda, with the other part of the quake going down at least a thousand feet below him.

Aftershocks. Steve also didn't like those either. Now he'd either have to wait for another Avenger to pick him up, or risk dropping to the debris below him.

He didn't have to wait very long to make a decision. Wanda Maximoff, dressed in her usual red attire, found him soon enough, and flew to his side. "You look like you could use some help," she said in her Slavic accent. "Grab my hand."

Steve shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Save the effort for those who really need it."

"Steve," she protested.

"Alright," he relinquished. "You promise me that you'll get back to saving these people and stop worrying about me, okay?"

"Okay." Her sweetheart was always one to put others above himself.

Steve first grabbed her hand with hers, and then her waist with the other hand, as he almost looked like he was holding her in midair. Of course, it was all Wanda and the power of levitation that kept the pair in flight, even though it looked like he was playing Superman.

Leave it to the woman with telekinesis to lazily use her powers.

Wanda and Steve set down in a grassy field not too far from the rescue operations were taking place. Clearly she didn't trust himself with his wellbeing, so he kissed her and reassured her that he was going to be just fine. How many of these rescue missions that they done already in the past few months? The number was maybe ten or so. And he'd gotten out of each and every one of them fine.

"True, but you weren't hanging off the edge for dear life," replied Wanda.

It took another minute of arguing, but finally she relented and the two of them went off the help the civilians in their own ways. Later, they'd discuss who was responsible for the safety of who from the comfort of a hotel room.


	2. Cuddling

After a slow and tender bout of lovemaking, Steve and Wanda found themselves on the floor of one of the guest bedrooms of Stark Tower. She was snugly cradled in Steve's arm, and she put her head on his chest while his hand found its way to her breast, his fingers circling her nipple.

Despite the fact it was wintertime, the two of them couldn't have been warmer. A fireplace helped to enhance the warmth in the room, which was sorely needed without clothes on.

"Pietro and I would do this… thing at night. I don't know the exact word in English…"

"Cuddle?" Steve suggested. He remembered Natasha trying to explain the concept to him as part of "Black Widow teaches Captain America about the modern world", with a lot of sighs from Natasha.

"I suppose so, though just as siblings. The winters in Sokovia can get well below freezing on bad days." As if demonstrating, Wanda tugged on Steve a bit tighter.

Steve's reply was to rake his other hand through her hair and squeeze her. "You won't have to worry about the cold anymore. Not when I'm here."

That seemed to satisfy Wanda. Wanda deserved it.

They had to put their clothes back on, eventually. Didn't want to give Stark or Romanoff the unexpected pleasure of catching them in the act. But it didn't mean they couldn't cozy up with each other again. So they got themselves a blanket and slept on the floor.

Steve, being the morning bird that he was, woke up first. He accidently woke Wanda up in the process of getting up and changed into exercise wear.

"Huh?" said a dizzy and sleepy Wanda. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing, babe," replied Steve, "except that I love you." He reached down, kissed her forehead softly, and began the day. Of course, Wanda would find her way into his schedule. She always did.

 **A shorter moment, the next one will be longer.**


	3. Watching a Movie

It was movie night. And Steve had no idea what to play this time.

It had started as a team bonding sort of thing. Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, and Vision had all joined Cap in taking in various cinema greats, from Jurassic Park to Titanic. This week, it had been had been The Incredibles, and the Pixar comedy about a superhero family hit the mark for all involved.

"I swear, Frozone sounds just like an angry Fury at times," Rhodey commented.

"I don't understand why Syndrome didn't pursue his goals in a different fashion," commented Vision. As with every movie the team had watched over the past few weeks, he'd been providing philosophical questions that would leave a class of college students debating.

"It's too bad we'll never see the Mole Man in the sequel," said Sam, referencing a video game sequel that had been made years back.

Through all the after talk and discussion, one person that Steve knew appreciated each film was Wanda.

Having grown up in war torn Sokovia, there was no time for leisure or enjoyment of life. Life was a struggle of finding food, staying warm during the winters, and trying to predict what the latest regime change would bring to the common people. Forget about those Hollywood movies.

So when movie night came after a long weeks' worth of fighting crime and saving innocent civilians, Wanda was the only Avenger not involved in the decision making process. At least Steve had a small database of movies, courtesy of Natasha Romanoff. And Vision could simply _know_ every movie in the world if he wanted to, but he found the team bonding he got from watching with the others more rewarding.

As for Wanda, she just took it in stride. She wasn't complaining in any case. And she seemed calmer too. Clint had tried taking Wanda to various events and places in an attempt to get her more integrated into American society, and told Steve that was probably the trick to get her more accustomed with the team.

This particular night, all of the team save Steve and Wanda were off on various duties or missions. Since Natasha was the one responsible for day to day schedules and ops, Steve had an irking feeling that she was planning something involving Wanda. He found her in the team's kitchen, with a grilled cheese sandwich and gulping down a glass of scotch.

"Hey," said Steve a little awkwardly. Despite the fact they were together, he still didn't know how to talk to women that well. Or so he thought. "Got any plans tonight?"

"I don't think so," she said teasingly. He had a strong feeling that she was getting a kick out feigning ignorance.

"Well, it's movie night. Or at least it normally is. We're the only ones here."

"I know," she replied with a playful smile. "Natasha actually suggested a few movies for the two of us." She stood up and picked out two titles from the movie collection hanging nearby. "So that we don't have to debate about it. Double feature, or whatever Natasha said it was."

Steve looked at the movies Wanda (Natasha) picked out. One looked like it was a Disney animated feature and called _Anastasia_ , and the other featured Tom Hanks and was called _Forest Gump_. He suspected the former was for Wanda, who'd been immersed in a plethora of children's movies by Natasha "in order to be a kid again". The latter was definitely for him, as both Natasha and Sam were telling him it was a must-see.

"So," asked Steve, "what are we watching first? Yours's or mine?"

Wanda shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Flip a coin?"

Steve smirked. "I would, but you'd make the damn thing land on whatever you called. Fine, well watch _Anastasia_ first."

It was a rainy night, but the two of them managed to get comfortable. Wanda lay on top of Steve on the couch as he put the DVD in. _Anastasia_ was about a long lost Russian princess reuniting with her grandmother, all while dealing with a pair of friendly con men and the vengeful Rasputin. Steve could see why Natasha had picked this one out for Wanda: the story of an orphan girl fining her hidden potential and true place in the world was very relatable, to say the least. He noticed that Wanda seemed to cuddle a little better once the movie was over, and _Forest Gump_ began.

Steve liked this Tom Hanks film. No doubt the story of Forest over several decades and a generation was appealing to Steve, and characters such as Lieutenant Dan and Bubba Gump were well worth watching. Sam had called the film "an insider's look at America during the Cold War" and Steve had to agree with that notion.

At the end of that, as Forrest became the new guardian for his kid, Steve noticed that Wanda had dozed off. Probably got too comfortable. Oh well. He pulled up the blanket and prepared to hit the sack himself. They didn't need to get up anyways.

All in all, a pretty good night.

 **I got the idea for this one from a family reunion. My cousin's kids were watching one movie, and my cousins another. Take a hint.**

 **Remember to review and tell me what you thought! Also, I set up a Twitter account for my fanfiction flights of fancy, JokerangWriter. Follow it to receive updates, hear my take on various Marvel news, or just talk about stuff.**


	4. On A Date

**Almost forgot I had this one ready to go! This one is a two part, next one comes later.**

Wanda Maximoff was pretty accustomed to constant change. So when Maria Hill had suggested a change of scenery for the team every so often, she never complained. After all, it was nice to see the world.

This week, it happened to be smack dab in the middle of Manhattan. A city that truly never seemed to sleep. Well, the same could be said of Novi Grad, but the capitol of Sokovia (or at least a good chunk of it) was scatted in the atmosphere. It would be years before an international mission to rebuild the Old Quarter of the city could be assembled.

Poor Sokovia. Lucky her, though. She woke up in the upscale high rise apartment and found a number of things on the table in the kitchen, including a bouquet of flowers in a vase and a note:

 _Keep the flowers someplace nice. Yankees game starts at 1:00, though I'd get there about half an hour early. I included a map to get there. –Steve_

Also on the table was the ticket, the map with a route to Yankees Stadium penciled on, and some civilian garb that included a Yankees cap.

It was very much in character for Steve. He never missed an opportunity to think about her. She changed her clothes and took the other things with her as she checked out with the Maria Hill assigned security guard at the end of the hallway. She did the same thing with the guard at the door on the first floor.

Normally, Wanda would have liked to have flown her way out of the condo and into the stadium. Her flight abilities got better each day, and she felt at ease in the sky. But, of course, that would generate tons of attention. Unwanted attention. She already had her hands full with every magazine from Cosmopolitan to People wanting an interview with the Scarlet Witch. Also, she didn't want any of them sniffing around Steve and finding out.

She preferred to keep their relationship quiet. Let people put two and two together.

A quick subway ride, a short walk across a bridge, and down River Avenue, and she was at the stadium. She almost expected to see Steve somewhere outside but didn't. Probably already inside, saving the seats and buying all the junk food he could get his hands on. Indeed he was, in a shady section of the ballpark that provided an excellent view of the game about to take place. His right arm was around the seat to his right and the other holding a tray of popcorn, sodas, and nachos on his lap.

"Ah, you're here." Steve pulled out a second tray and began putting half the food on it as she sat down. "I reckon they don't have baseball in Sokovia, do they?"

Wanda didn't think so. "There was a national soccer team, but the instability of the country made most of them leave for leagues in Spain or Britain."

"Huh. This stadium is actually home to the local soccer team. Maybe I should ask Stark to save me some tickets for their next game when we're in town."

Wanda patted his shoulder. "Don't. You're already being too thoughtful. Now, tell me how this game works before it starts…"

And Steve began explaining the game of baseball to Wanda as the New York Yankees and Houston Astros did various warmups on the field. He went over bases and bats, homeruns and fouls, so by the time the game started Wanda had a vague idea of what was going on. For the most part the date, if you could even call it so, was a success in Steve's eyes. Wanda seemed happy. That was good for her. There were two things during the game that stood out to him, though.

The first was that Wanda seemed to be manipulating the outcome of the game. Little, subtle things, like causing players to trip, or the numerous homeruns the Yankees were getting in the first three innings. Steve wasn't entirely sure she was behind it, but it was confirmed when a foul ball headed its way into the crowd. It appeared that Steve was going to catch it without any difficulty, but suddenly the ball changed trajectory and landed right in Wanda's waiting hand.

"Seriously?" asked Steve.

"What? It's cheaper than the overpriced merchandise in the stadium stores."

"You'll draw attention to yourself. That's all."

She smiled at him, said a somewhat sarcastic "thanks" and sat back down, gulping another mouthful of popcorn.

 **Tell me what you thought! I like getting reviews more than you think.**


	5. Kissing

**Thanks to everyone who's been following along. gunman, I feel like Steve would want to get Wanda more integrated into American society, having been through that experience. As for length, I just need to restrain myself on time.**

Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff had kissed many times.

The first time they kissed, it hadn't been anything special. It was one of those days, early on in creating the new team, that Wanda didn't feel like doing anything else but crying over Pietro. Pietro, the brother that had given so much for the two of them to keep on going, until he didn't and she couldn't.

But whenever she had one of those fits and no one else would dare try to defuse here, there was Steve Rogers. He simply walked into her room and listened, even became a crying shoulder after a few times.

A few more times after that, with the last of her tears running down her face, Wanda kissed Captain America on the cheek. He proceeded to do the same, on the lips. To him, it was a surprise: he never spent much time with women, and he found trying to make sparks fly, so to say, extremely difficult, even with all of Natasha Romanoff's "help".

But to a woman lost in the world, looking for anything to bring her back to life, it made all the difference.

Another notable time they kissed, some months later, was on New Year's. Or rather, New Year's Eve. Stark, as per custom, had thrown another party to kick off the new year, and while half of the Tower became one big rave, the upper floors were limited to a few dozen close guests, including former Avenger teammates. Steve, not a fan of these types of get-togethers as a whole, drifted himself to Stark's bar. Wanda was there too, holding a shot of vodka in her hand.

"Not feeling it?" he asked her.

"I don't think so. Growing up, this was just another day in the year. Maybe the civil wars in Sokovia would die down for a few hours. But that was it."

Steve frowned, realizing that she'd never really celebrated New Year's. "Well, if it's any comfort, I never was one for New Year's Eve parties either. Usually it was Bucky or someone else trying to see if I could ever get drunk."

"Can you?"

"I've tried. The serum totally kills your ability to get alcohol intoxication. Though, judging from the three other three empty shot glasses, you just might."

She smiled. "Guess there's only one way to find out."

The two continued to make small talk, occasionally stopping to talk to Natasha or Sam. Eventually the partygoers began to do a sixty second countdown, with various couples getting together for it. At least a few pairs of eyes reached Wanda and Steve, as if anticipating something. When the clock struck 12:00, the cheers of "Happy New Year!" began to ring, along with Auld Lang Syne playing in the background. Various couples began kissing, with Tony and Pepper on the other end of the bar and Sam and Darcy on a couch.

Steve and Wanda also kissed. It was slow and sweet, and they took their time with it. When it ended, Stark came over and patted him on the back. "Atta boy Cap."

Steve gave off a weak smile. Wanda rolled her eyes. Ever since the Ultron Crisis, she'd slowly forgiven Stark for… well, everything. You needed forgiveness when a robot nearly duped you into world destruction and your twin brother died trying to stop said robot.

In any case, it was all in the past. There was the future to look forward to.

And now, sometime after that, they were returning to their safe house/apartment after watching the Yankees beat the Astros 5-2. Steve walked Wanda down to her room and opened the door for here.

"Thanks for today," said Wanda, appreciative. "I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah. So did I."

Their eyes interlocked, as if she needed something and he was very willing to help her with it. She put a hand on his cheek and pulled him in to kiss. Not the type they'd shared on New Year's but quick and to the point.

"Today's not over," said Wanda, walking into her room. "Stay with me a little while longer."

So he did.

 **I'll leave what happens next up to you. On to day 6, wearing each other's clothes. AoU drove the CaptainHill shippers crazy with the scene where Maria's wearing Steve's jacket. I'll think of something similar.**


	6. Wearing Eachothers' Clothes

_Come._

Not every day that Steve got a voice in his head. Or at least he thought it was, as he laid on his bed and tried to sleep during the night. It was definitely Wanda's voice. Probably wanted him to go to her room in the facility and fix something for her. But why communicate in telepathy? Why not just knock on his door?

Oh well. Only one way to find out.

All six of the personal rooms were connected to one big living room, complete with kitchen and elevator connecting to the rest of the base. The only one there was Natasha, in search of a midnight snack. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Rogers?"

"Wanda said she needed help with something. At least I think she does."

"Did she communicate via telepathy again?" Natasha smirked. "I shouldn't bother. Go ahead and help her out."

Steve did his best to ignore her as he walked through the living room and walked straight into Wanda's room. When he did, he had to stop.

Wanda was lying on her bed, stark naked. Well, not entirely: she was wearing Steve's jacket. "Hey."

"Um… hey?"

"What?" She pretended to look sad. "You don't like?"

"No, it's just… you had to wake me telepathically for this?"

Wanda gave a _humph_ sound, then unzipped the jacket, giving him a better view of her breasts and figure.

Steve sighed. A man's work was never done.

When they were finished, Steve took a moment to stretch on the bed get comfortable before settling in and sleeping. When they woke up the next morning, Steve found that his shirt had been soiled by various fluids, so he hastily wore one of Wanda's shirts and took his own to the washing machine to clean it. Once again, he ran into Natasha, another early bird.

"Morning, super-soldier. Didn't know you were such a fan of Taylor Swift."

Steve hadn't noticed the shirt's design. It was from some girl's night out with Wanda, Natasha, Maria, and Dr. Cho. He wasn't sure what to be embarrassed about: the shirt itself or the obvious implications wearing it carried.

Natasha laughed. "Relax. I don't need to know." Without another word, she grabbed her clothes and walked out, smiling back at Steve.

 **A shorter one, since I've been time pressed lately and just thought of the idea. Next up is cosplaying. Should be an interesting thing for two characters who are often cosplayed to put a twist on.**


	7. Cosplaying

"I think it's a great idea," said Stark, tossing out flyers to several the other Avengers.

Steve, Wanda, and the rest looked at the flyers confused. "What exactly is the New York Comic Con?" asked Captain America.

Tony rolled his eyes while Natasha explained. "It's a comic convention. Makers of comic books, video games, movies, and TV shows will be there to promote their merchandise. Some people even have booths dedicated to us."

"Us?" asked Wanda.

"We're the closest thing to actual comic book heroes. Anyways, Stark wants to go cosplaying. People of all kinds dress up as their favorite characters, and sometimes have contests."

"So who are we dressing up as?"

"Cap, no offense, but you need new outfit," said Stark. Without warning, he pulled out what appeared to be another Captain America costume, but one that was custom made. "Surprise. You're going cosplaying as yourself. We all are, in fact. I just want to see if we can pull off hiding in public like this."

Wanda looked dumbfounded.

"Oh don't worry, witch," reassured Stark. "The press must have issued a hundred stories about how the Scarlet Witch has cast a spell on Captain America. No one's going to bat an eye if you two are together, even disguised as… well, yourselves."

Eventually Wanda relented. Her costume was actually one of her many outfits, almost all of them gifts of Natasha or Pepper Potts. Sam and Natasha essentially wore low quality versions of their usual gear, while Stark and Rhodey were in the "throwback" armors, so to speak.

To avoid being recognized, the group simply walked from the tower to the convention. Wanda was amazed to see so many people at a convention of popular culture. There was nothing like it back in Sokovia. Even the annual government speeches in the now destroyed Old Town of Novi Grad only had about 2000 attendees at best. There were at least two or three times that number, from what she could tell.

"Ok, we should totally get a group picture," said Stark as he began to approach a random fan and ask them to hold the camera. Wanda gave off an awkward smile as the group got together and took their picture. She saw that the fan had an inkling about who they were, but by the time he put two and two together, they were long gone.

Natasha's goal seemed to be to get Steve as much pop culture merchandise as possible, so the two of them began to be loaded with bags of stuff: DC comic books, Mutant bobble heads, whole DVD seasons of The Walking Dead and Firefly, and a slew of autographs. Steve would have asked the cost of all of this, but remembered that Stark would probably pay for all of it. Such a good friend.

Later, Steve and Wanda posed with various groups of fans who'd dressed as various Avengers, looking for a Scarlet Witch and Captain America fill in the gaps. One woman dressed as Black Widow told them, "Have you seen the real Scarlet Witch and Captain? They're so adorable!"

It was hard to reveal themselves then and there. But they didn't.

 **Let's see: Day 8 is shopping. Day 9 is hanging out with friends. I'll try to do my best.**


	8. Shopping

_"Is every girl in Sokovia getting a dress from Paris?"_

 _Pietro Maximoff had been distributing a crate of goods stolen from Strucker's castle in the wake of HYDRA's recent defeat. Mostly, he'd been giving out things people needed: medications for the elderly and the like. But now, he was passing around luxury goods. Pietro had given a soccer ball to the brother of a girl he'd been trying to get with, and now he was tossing fancy clothes at her in an attempt to win her heart._

 _Shaking her head, Wanda walked off, knowing this would force her twin brother to talk to her. Sure enough, he jogged up to her. She was just surprised that he didn't superspeed._

 _"You're jealous you're not getting a dress?" As it had been many time before, Pietro's voice was a mix of genuine concern and annoyance._

 _In all honesty, she shouldn't have been. The two of them, having grown up in a war-torn Balkan nation, had learned early on never to take things for granted and always be gracious. But you could never shake off the wants of the mind, the want to have things to call your own. And after everything they'd been through, Pietro was favoring potential booty calls over Wanda, his only flesh and blood left. It didn't make sense to her._

 _But she didn't want him knowing, so she told him, "You keep stealing, you're going to get shot." Strucker's inventory had been placed in a temporary NATO camp, closed off to the public and heavily guarded. Obviously, that was a dumb thing to say to a speedster, but it kept the conversation away from her true feelings._

 _And indeed, it was an argument between them until they discovered Ultron._

Steve kept the tale Wanda had told him in mind as she waltzed through the Forever 21 store at the nearby mall, her eyes dazing over every piece of clothing that caught her eye. He reckoned that she'd earned an all-expenses paid shopping spree courtesy of Stark. He just hoped that she didn't buy so much that they might actually put a dent in the bank account.

Actually, considering everything, even that would be well deserved.

"…and what do you think?" Wanda had picked out an, unsurprisingly, scarlet dress that she'd looked up online before actually driving to the mall, and both of them had agreed it would look great on her.

"I like it." Nothing else need be said, except for, "Just don't jinx the cashier this time. You don't have to worry about money anymore."

"Come on."

"You're in America now, not Sokovia. Besides, you're not paying." He swiped his credit card at the checkout and they began to contemplate where to go to next. Steve had his eyes on the shop that 24 Hour Fitness had in the mall, where he could stock up on suppliments and vitamins that the serum didn't supply on a daily basis. However, Wanda insisted on Victoria's Secret, saying that "it would be fun for you too."

It took some time, but it was.

 **Short and hastily written, but then again I don't have much time for fanfiction these days. I hope you'll enjoy when I get the chance to update, though.**


End file.
